Boris Magnum
Name: Boris Magnum Home Town: Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina Height: 6 ft 6in. Weight: 265 lbs Age: 27 Finishing Moves: The Magnum Hit(Pedigree), Bosnian Wall(Inverted Boston Crab) Factions (Past and Present): New DX, B.T.Y(Better Than You) Other Gimmicks: L'ashley Catch Phrase: "Get ready to be DOMINATED!" Boris Magnum grew up in Bosnia as an orphan then at age 14 started to box, then when the war broke out he fought in the Bosnian Army at only the age of 17 and then after it he started boxing in order to survive and also started working for the Bosnian Mafia as an enforcer and a door man for various night clubs, then he picked up kickboxing, and then wrestling when he came to the US. He has been in many feds like the WWEbegin, EWS, WWU, NIWF,HFEW, UHWF and most currently and a long time veteran of the CRF. When He came to the CRF, he started off in the Mayhem Hardcore Division under the name Lashley. There he would win the Mayhem Hardcore title in its debut and thus becoming the first Mayhem Hardcore champion, he would hold the title for about 6 weeks where he lost it to Abel in a Hell in a Cell match. After he lost his title he went down to low carder status and then was injured and was out of action for 6 weeks. When he came back, he came back as the man he really was and is; Boris Magnum, along with his real name he has become a true dominate force in the CRF. He returned to the Mayhem Hardcore division but didn't win the title for a second time. He joined New DX along with Heartbreaker, Bloody Byrce Roberts, Chef and Donterrius. But after a while Chef and Donterrius left New DX. Boris then switched to the CRF division and was in the first Mayhem CRF title contendership match along with Killa Jay Combs and T-Roc. He would lose the match as T-Roc pinned Jay. He then went into a feud with Jay and T-Roc trying to get the CRF title but was unsuccessful in getting in the CRF title match. He would switch to the Intercontinental division where he would defeat several new opponents. He then moved to Judgment along with New DX. There Boris got in on the Judgment contendership match in his Judgment debut which he won as the mystery opponent. Afterwards he went to the CRF title match and won the Title at Mayhem Rampage PPV. He defeated Vayne, Big green Azz and T-Roc in a fatal four way tables match to end T-Rocs reign as champion and became the second CRF champion and has held the longest CRF title reign and defending the title in fatal four ways every defense. He is still for making the CRF title matches fatal 4 ways as he says "It puts the 4 top talents against each other, if we wanna see the best then they have to prove they are." He has went on several wining streaks even defeating Extinction along with New DX at Apocalypse II. After another run for the Mayhem Hardcore title was unseccesful he was put in on lower mid carder status but that only lasted a short while as the CRF shut down. When the CRF closed Boris went back to his home town and spent full-time training people in his MMA gym, as he is a 3rd degree Brown Belt in BJJ and a veteran Muai Thai fighter. After a few months Boris drug problem got worse as he went from Ganja to cocain. This got him in trouble with authorities and Heartbreaker got in reach with him and brought him back into the CRF. He was forming a new faction with Perfection now known as Stan "The Man" Henson. The faction was named BTY and they have been in several feuds and are also currently leading the CRF Revolution alongside Draven. BTY approached Fighter X and Draven with an angle involving a rise against the long time Chiarmen. The Revolution feud is becoming one of the most hyped and highest rated feuds in the history of the world. After a short run at the CRF title once more, he turned to the CRF Hardcore title and won it at the Bloodlust PPV on 8/24/2008 defeating Big Green Azz in a Three Stages of Hell Match (Backstage Brawl, Backstage Brawl, Tables) with 24/7 rules. But then lost the title several weeks later at Inferno PPV after Jace defeated Evil Jester and Big Green Azz defeats Boris Magnum at the same time in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match. Both men were then considered to share the Hardcore Title. Boris went back into contendership but was unsecsseful in winning it. He then went for the Judgment World Title even defeating Livewire twice to earn him a contender spot but he was unseccesful in winning it. He was unable to try again as shortly afterwards the Revolution and New Era of CRF begun. He has lately been trying to win the CRF Traditional Title off of Fido and has started a heated religious feud with Fido, but he has been unsecessful as Fido tied him in an Iron Man match with Four wins each. Boris was winning the match until the last minute Fido pinned one more time evening the score and causing a tie. He then had another match but lost it, he is now feuding with him. He is also a CRF Legend and Hall Of Famer. CRF Titles Held Mayhem Hardcore Title (5/9/2006 - 6/27/2006) CRF Title (11/4/2007-7/13/07) CRF Hardcore Title (8/24/2008 - 10/12/2008) Other Career Highlights: First Ever Mayhem Hardcore Champion 1x Mayhem Hardcore Champion 2nd CRF Champion 1x CRF Champion Winner of the First Ever Brutal Three Stages of Hell CRF Legend and Hall of Famer 1x CRF Hardcore Champion Non CRF Hightlights 1X HFEW United States Champion 2x HFEW Hardcore Champion 2x WWU Hardcore Champion 1x WWU Champion 2x EWS Hardcore Champion Longest reigning EWS Hardcore Champion(Holding it for a total of 5 months) 3x EWS Heavyweight Champion 1x XWA Heavyweight Champion Finishers and Signature moves: Magnum Drop- Dominator Magnum Lock- Ankle lock Bosnian Walls- Inverted Boston Crab Star Of Islam- F-5 Flying Moon- Chair Leg Drop Triple Crowns- Multiple German Suplexes Category:Wrestlers